


"I'm not doing that again" - supercorp ft j'onn

by luversd



Series: Fictober 2020 [20]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crossover, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Happy Ending, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Light Angst, Multiverse, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Kara Danvers, Oblivious Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luversd/pseuds/luversd
Summary: Kara is needed on Earth-1 and leaves before she can warn Lena. During her absence Lena pays a visit to the fake Kara (J'onn) and confesses her feelings for her. The reaction she receives is not at all what she had hoped for or expected and things take a turn for the more awkward.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Fictober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949590
Comments: 11
Kudos: 201





	"I'm not doing that again" - supercorp ft j'onn

**Author's Note:**

> Multiverse still exists and Alex already got the Hand of the soldier from J'onn.
> 
> All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

Supergirl, Alex Danvers and J'onn J'onzz were gathered at the Tower, their new headquarters, waiting for an emergency to would require their services, when a blue light appeared in the middle of the room. Supergirl glanced at it in anticipation while her sister pointed her weapon at it and wondered, 'what the hell is that?'

'Hopefully Cisco and Barry,' the blonde replied before two people jumped out of the portal.

The intruders quickly looked around to make sure they had reached their destination and one of the men sighed in relief. 'Thank god we got the right building.'

'Cisco! Barry!' Kara greeted enthusiastically as she pulled them in for a hug. 'What are you guys doing here?'

'Kara, Alex, J'onn' Barry returned with a smile. 'There's a situation in Central City involving a giant, power-absorbing robot and we need your help.'

The Super huffed at the familiar threat. 'Again? Where do they even come from?'

'Do you need my help?' Alex asked as she joined the reunion.

'The more, the merrier,' Cisco answered, nodding vigorously.

'I'll stay here and keep an eye on National City,' J'onn told them. When he noticed the growing smile on Kara's face, the Martian groaned. 'Not again.'

'You have too!' The Super insisted. 'I don't know when I'll be back and people will notice Supergirl's absence.'

J'onn sighed. 'Fine, fine. I'll pretend to be you every now and then.'

Kara grinned. 'Thank you.' She turned to her sister. 'Ready to go?'

'Let's go kick some robot ass,' Alex replied eagerly.

*

Not too far away, Lena Luthor was sitting in her office, mindlessly staring at a report she had been trying to read for the past fifteen minutes but her thoughts were all made up of a certain blonde reporter / superhero. She knew her crush was getting out of hand and after four years of pining after her best friend, she wasn't sure it could still be called that. Her feelings increased tenfold when Kara revealed her Super identity and Lena had tried to rationalise it, telling herself it was _Supergirl_ , of course she would be lovestruck; it would be crazier if she wasn't. But the reveal had taken place three years ago, and her feelings weren't waning. While she was a self-proclaimed Superfan, she knew her love for the blonde ran much deeper than that. Growing up in a deceitful environment and moving on to work in a sexist industry had made cynicism her best friend until Kara Danvers entered her office that fateful Tuesday morning. The trust between them was something Lena cherished deeply, and she knew that for her, this was as good as it would get: Kara was her person. 

On her more hopeful days, Lena dared to believe that her feelings were reciprocated, at least partly. The soft touches, the long hugs, and the lingering stares had to mean something, right? Friendship was not a luxury she had been offered in abundance and it had become especially scarce after her brother had gone on his rampage. She wasn't overly familiar with the social etiquette but even for a kind-hearted and genuine person like Kara, flying to Paris and Dublin to pick up their lunch seemed highly unusual. Yet, despite the uncharacteristically optimistic point of view, it didn't take long for her brain to catch up and ask for some hard proof to support this theory. Of course, the only real evidence her sceptical self would accept was actually hearing Kara say she wanted her the same way she did, and while there was always a chance that she was wrong, she was hoping it was infinitesimal in this case. 

Being cooped up in her office was not the most promising way to uncover the truth so she finished the report in front of her with difficulty before grabbing her purse and exiting the room. She notified her assistant of her departure and informed her that she might return later in the day depending on how her meeting went; if Kara was going to reject her, then the only thing Lena could do after that was to drown in her work instead of in the pain and the shame. 

The idea of finally getting an answer after four years of maybe's and could be's was exciting and unnerving at the same time, but Lena was determined. She knew she wouldn't be able to focus for the rest of the week if she didn't follow through on her decision and whatever happened, at least the nagging feeling would disappear. Her brain barely registered the walk to Kara's apartment and although she was grateful for the fresh air, the cold wind made her shiver. She entered the familiar building and climbed up the stairs to the fourth floor. It occurred to her that Kara might not even be at home and that she probably should've called or texted first, but her emotions were taking the lead on this one and they weren't known for their planning skills. With her heart on her sleeve, she knocked on the door and held her breath as she waited. 

The door opened and there stood her best friend, looking surprised and startled by her presence. 'Lena-,' she greeted, her voice coming out unusually low and she cleared her throat. 'Lena, hi. What's going on?'

There was a strange feeling in the pit of Lena's stomach but she brushed it off and gave the other woman a small smile. 'Can I come inside?'

'Of course,' Kara replied and took a step back to let her in. She closed the door behind her and stiffly waited for the Luthor to speak up. If she was acting more awkward than usual, Lena didn't notice.

The CEO exhaled firmly and nodded. Here goes. 'You're my best friend, Kara,' she started and looked up into her favourite pair of eyes. 'You have been for the past four years and I will always cherish our friendship.' She paused and bit her lip nervously before carrying on, 'but the thing is, I can't stop thinking about you. I wonder what you're doing when we're not together and when we _are_ together, I feel happier than I ever thought was possible. Hearing you laugh at something I said or did makes my day, and I want to spend my days keeping that smile on your face or holding you tight when you're feeling sad or scared. I love you, Kara. I'm-, I'm in love with you.' 

In any other situation, the panicked, wide-eyed gaze Kara was looking at her with would've been comical, but not this time. The shocked silence lasted a second too long and Lena briefly wondered if she had landed in a parallel world where Kara and her weren't as close as she had thought. 'I-, uh, thank you.'

The Luthor frowned. Her emotional IQ wasn't as high as her normal IQ, but even she knew that replying 'thank you' when someone told you they loved you was a shitty thing to do. 'Thank you?'

'I appreciate it?' The reporter tried again. 'Let me get back to you.'

Lena pursed her lips partly in disbelief and partly in annoyance. 'Let me get this straight. I tell you I'm in love with you and your answer is that you'll get back to me?' 

'I'm sorry.'

Lena wanted to scream in frustration. She could take a yes, she could take a no, hell, she could even take a maybe, but 'let me get back to you'? What was that even supposed to mean? To make matters worse, Kara appeared to be indifferent about it all, as if she had asked her if she wanted to eat pizza or Chinese takeout that night. Although the Luthor was certain she had seen her best friend get more excited about food than this. Lena wasn't one to back down from a fight and she generally went after the things she wanted, but at that moment she felt utterly humiliated and she couldn't get out of that apartment fast enough. 'Well, I guess I'll hear from you whenever you feel like giving me a proper answer.' She shifted on her feet and clenched her jaw. 'It was ... nice to see you, Kara,' she said and they both knew she was lying. She headed towards the door and was about to step into the hall when Kara spoke up.

'I love you, Lena,' she assured softly.

Lena didn't turn around. 'But not in the same way that I do,' she finished sadly before stepping forward and closing the door behind her. She leaned against it for a moment, her knees too weak and her heart too fragile to walk away. She closed her eyes and let herself feel the pain and disappointment before taking a deep breath and putting her game face on. Until Kara figured out what she wanted or Lena got over the blonde - whichever came first, although she wasn't counting on the latter to happen anytime soon - Lena was going to bury herself in her work until she started dreaming of her paperwork. 

* 

It took three days for Supergirl, Alex and team Flash to take down the robot, and subsequently, three days for Kara to 'get back to' Lena.

'That was fun,' Kara said with a smile as she faced her other-earthly friends. 'But I hope that was the last power-absorbing robot we encounter.' 

Alex pointed towards her sister. 'What she said.'

'Thanks for your help, ladies,' Cisco told them.

'Yeah, we couldn't have stopped that thing without you,' Barry agreed. 'Are you sure you don't want to stay a bit longer? We could go out for drinks tonight? My treat.'

The Super smiled at the offer. 'That sounds tempting, but we really should head back.'

Barry smirked. 'I understand. Is there a special someone waiting for you at home?'

Kara bit her lip and grinned. 'Something like that.'

'Is it Lena?' The speedster guessed correctly. 'Are you two-?'

The Super's eyes widened at the unfinished question. 'No! We're friends.'

'Are you sure?' Cisco wondered. 'Because the look your sister's giving us is screaming 'LIAR'.'

Kara glared at her sister at the betrayal before turning to the men. 'I think I would know if Lena and I were dating,' she argued.

'Well,' Alex pondered. 'If there's anyone who wouldn't know they're dating someone while that other person is assuming they are, then that would be you, sis.'

'Hey!' The Super exclaimed while the others snickered.

'Be honest, do you miss Lena?' The older sibling asked.

'Yes,' Kara answered easily. 'Do you miss Kelly?' 

'Obviously, but she's my girlfriend.'

'And Lena's my best friend, what's your point?'

Alex shook her head. She had learned the hard way that there was no point in discussing her sister's peculiar habit of comparing their friendship to her romantic relationships. 'If you could kiss Lena once we return home, would you?'

Kara blushed. 'You don't have to sell me on dating Lena, Alex. You know I'm already on board,' she retorted, although it lacked the intended bite. 

'Then what are you waiting for?' Her sister questioned.

'I'm not waiting for anything. I'm not going to force Lena to date me just because I'm hopelessly in love with her,' she replied, frowning slightly at the reminder of her seemingly unrequited love. 'Now can we just stop talking about this and go home?'

'I'm sure Lena wouldn't mind,' Alex muttered. Kara pointedly ignored her comment and turned to her friends. 

Cisco took that as his cue to open a portal while Barry hugged the Super. 'Thanks again for the help, and it was great to see you again.'

Kara smiled warmly and returned the sentiment before hugging the other man. 

'Safe travels,' Cisco joked as the sisters walked towards to the portal. 

'Hey, if you want to go on a triple date with Iris and me, plus Cisco, you know where to find us,' Barry teased. 

His friend narrowed his eyes at him. 'That was unnecessarily personal.'

Barry grinned at his best friend before returning his attention to the sisters. 'And Kara? Whatever you're feeling for Lena, I'm sure it's not as one-sided as you think. Either way, you owe it to yourself to find out.'

Kara nodded and smiled. 'Thanks, Barry.'

With one last wave, the Danvers sisters stepped through the portal and back onto their Earth. Kara was surprised to find J'onn lounging in her apartment. He seemed committed to play the part of Kara Danvers and she appreciated his efforts. 'J'onn? What are you doing here? You know you didn't have to stay here the whole time, right?'

'Kara? Alex? Oh, thank H'ronmeer you're back,' he exclaimed with relief. 'I was staying here in case Lena decided to stop by again.'

Kara's eyes sparkled with excitement. 'Lena came by?'

The Martian grimaced at the memory of their encounter. 'She did. You should talk to her,' he advised.

The Super quickly turned serious. 'What? Why? What happened?'

'She came here to talk about something and I may have responded badly,' J'onn explained, before adding, 'very badly.'

Kara frowned. 'Why didn't you just tell her Barry needed my help?'

'Because you forgot to mention that she knew about you!'

'Oh, I told her ages ago,' she said. 'Like three years ago?'

'I suspected she knew, but you never explicitly told me you told her and I didn't want to be the one to reveal your identity if you hadn't already done it,' J'onn spoke evenly. 'Listen, Kara, you should _really_ talk to her.'

Kara grew concerned at his insistence. 'What did she say?'

J'onn shook his head. 'I think it's better if you heard it from Lena.' When he noticed the nervous look on the blonde's face, he quickly assured, 'it's nothing bad.'

'I'll text her now,' the Super decided.

It didn't take long for the Luthor to text her back and fifteen minutes later, Kara heard the familiar clicks of Lena's high heels approaching her apartment. Without waiting for the other woman to knock, she practically ripped the door open and pulled her best friend in for a hug. 'I missed you.'

'Not exactly a kiss, but it's better than nothing,' Alex commented under breath. 

While Lena was glad the blonde was acting more like herself compared to their previous encounter, she was still hurt by her disinterested reaction to her love confession the other day. 'I-, you-, we-,' Lena recomposed herself and started again. 'You saw me three days ago.'

'Actually, that was J'onn,' Kara informed sheepishly. 'Barry - the Flash - needed our help on his Earth so Alex and I went to Earth-1, and J'onn is a shapeshifter so he pretended to be me while I was gone.'

Lena blinked. She would've happily focused on the fact that Kara had gone Earth-hopping had it not been for the fact that she had ultimately declared her love for the blonde to ... J'onn. To his credit, the man also looked as uncomfortable as she felt. 'Oh God,' she muttered. The situation was so absurd and embarrassing that Lena had to physically turn away from the company. 'So, I... to you?' She asked, looking up at the Martian. 'And the whole 'let me get back to you'-thing?'

J'onn nodded awkwardly. 'I'm really sorry, Lena. For what it's worth, I know Kara will have a much more positive reaction than that.'

'Well, you set the bar pretty low,' the CEO muttered. 

'J'onn wouldn't tell me what you talked about, he said I should hear it from you,' Kara told her. 'We can have a do-over if you're up for it, and whatever it is, you know I always want to hear what you have to say.' 

Lena sighed. She had already done it once, so why not do it again? 'Okay. Could I have a glass of water first please?'

Kara suddenly realised they were still standing in the entrance and she quickly ushered the other woman inside. 

As J'onn watched the women settle down in the kitchen, he told Alex, 'we should give them some privacy.'

Alex raised an eyebrow at the Martian. 'And miss this? Unlikely.'

Lena glanced at the pair and Kara followed her gaze as she placed the cup of water on the table in front of her. 'I can ask them to leave,' she offered. 

The Luthor shook her head. 'It's fine, J'onn already knows anyway. Although I could do without the blatant staring.'

Kara chuckled before asking the others to stop eavesdropping and to keep themselves busy while they talked. 

Lena gave her a small smile. 'Thank you.'

'No problem,' the blonde assured as she took a seat next to the other woman. 'So, what did you want to talk about?'

The Luthor took a sip from her water and thought about it. Somehow, making a grand declaration the second time around seemed redundant, it was like having to explain a joke - unnatural and awkward. Instead, she looked Kara dead in the eye and said, 'I'm in love with you.'

Kara froze before her face started to spread in a grin.

'I had a speech,' Lena continued. 'But well, apparently I said it to the wrong person, and I just need to know. If you don't want me like I do, then just say it because I'm not sure my heart can take another rejection from you.'

Kara grabbed the other woman's hands. 'Hey, no. Of course I want you, Lena. How could I not? You're the smartest, strongest and prettiest woman I've ever met, but more than that, you're my best friend and I've been in love with you for a while now.' She brought her hand to Lena's cheek and smiled softly. 'Rao, I never thought you'd reciprocate my feelings for you. I love you, Lena.'

Instead of using words, Lena got up from her seat and closed the distance between. Their lips met in a passionate kiss and the CEO could feel her fears and her pain disappear. When they pulled away, both women were wearing matching grins.

'I'm glad you two could work it out,' J'onn spoke up as he approached the couple. 'Congratulations, ladies.' He offered them a genuine smile before nodding towards the door. 'I should go, but I'm really happy for you.'

'Thank you, J'onn,' Kara replied warmly. 'And thanks for keeping the city safe and pretending to be me while I was away.'

The Martian chuckled. 'Yeah, I'm not doing that again, especially not if you're going to start doing that.' He gestured to the pair, clearly indicating their passionate kissing.

Kara laughed. 'Trust me, nobody wants you to do _that_.'

Lena raised an amused eyebrow. 'Agreed.'

J'onn smiled at the couple. 'I'll see you around, ladies,' he told them before he made his way to the front door and left the apartment.

Remembering her sister was still in the room, Kara turned her gaze to the living room. 'Alex?'

Alex was staring at them, shock and excitement written all over her face. 'What. The. Hell. Kara?!'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Let me know what you think in the comments and kudos!!


End file.
